


An Indelible Mark

by insomniabug



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The girl is gorgeous," is the first thing that comes to Marlo's mind when she sees Andy. (The second is how Sam's face does this basking thing just looking at her.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Indelible Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petragem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petragem/gifts).



> For petragem =)

_The girl is gorgeous_...

...is the first thing that comes to Marlo's mind when she sees Andy.

The second is how Sam's face does this  _basking_  thing just looking at her.

_Seriously, pictures do not do her justice._

Marlo hates the twisting feeling in her gut; the woman's intuition when the man you've spent six months loving still looks at his ex like she hung the damn moon. The same woman (she's using the term lightly considering Andy looks like a damn fetus) who broke Sam's heart and left him shattered in a million pieces. Pieces Marlo painstakingly, and lovingly, glued back into place with her midnight margaritas and corny jokes she learned from her baby brother.

_And with patience, lots and lots of patience._

The past six months, Sam has done a great job of convincing her he was over Andy. Six months of not even flinching when her name came up in a conversation.

Six months of slowly trusting her with his wounded heart.

But now Sam's avoiding her, dodging her hands and lips in the locker room, and Marlo's worried about the scars he's left on her. Worried he's slipping right through her fingers and there's nothing she can do about it. All she can think about is that she doesn't want to lose any of it. Not his dimples, not his laughter, not the way he put her pieces back together after a terrible divorce left her circling the drain.

Sam has left his mark on her, and she's partly terrified it'll never wash out.


End file.
